The Time (Dirty Bit)
''' The Time '''is a song by the hip-hop group The Black Eyed Peas. It was on their album ''The Beginning ''which was released November 26th, 2010. It is one of the many songs they are well known for. (This is international) (Big mega radio smasher) (will.i.am) I've had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you (Fergie) Oh,I've had the time of my life And I never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you You-you-you-you-you You-you-you-you-you You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you Dirty bit Dirty bit (will.i.am) I-I came up in here to rock Light a fire, make it hot I don't wanna take no pictures I just wanna take some shots So come on, let's go Let's lose control Let's do it all night 'Til we can't do it no mo' People rockin' to the sound Turn it up and watch it pound We gon' rock it to the top Until the roof come burnin' down Yeah, it's hot in herrre The temperaturrre Has got these ladies Gettin' freakierrr (Fergie) I got freaky, freaky, baby I was chillin' with my ladies I didn't come to get bougie I came here to get crazy I was born to get wiiild That's my styyyle If you didn't know that Well, baby, now you know now 'Cause I'm! Havin'! A good! Time! With you! I'm tellin' you I've had the time of my life And I've never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you I've had the time of my life And I've never felt this way before And I swear this is true And I owe it all to you You-you-you-you-you You-you-you-you-you You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you Dirty bit Dirty bit (Taboo) All-all these girls, they like my swagger They callin' me Mick Jagger I be rollin' like a Stone Jet-setter, jet-lagger We ain't messin' with no maggots Messin' with the baddest Chicks in the club Honey, what's up? Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Yeah, it's gotta be the apl I'm the mack daddy, y'all Haters better step back Ladies (don't load your act) I'm the party application Rockin' just like that (This is international) (Big mega radio smasher) 'Cause I'm! Havin'! A good! Time! With you! I'm tellin' you I-I-I-I've had The time of my li-i-ife And I've never felt this way before-fore And I swear-wear This is tru-u-ue And I owe it all to you-ou Oh, I-I-I-I've had The time of my li-i-i-ow And I've never felt this way before-fore And I swear-wear This is tru-u-ue And I owe it all to you-ou I-I-I-I've had The time of my li-i-ife And I've never felt this way before-fore And I swear-wear This is tru-u-ue And I owe it all to you-ou Oh, I-I-I-I've had The time of my li-i-i-ow And I've never felt this way before-fore And I swear-wear This is tru-u-ue And I owe it all to you-ou Dirty bït! Ma thumb|402px|right Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas